everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Bell
40px|right|link=:Category:Rebel|Rebel |image= TylerBellWonderland.png |caption=Wonderland |story= Peter Pan: Peter and Wendy |role= Tinker Bell |powerfulqualities= Magic, size shifting, fairydust, and fairydust alchemy. |age=17 |alignment=Bitch, i'm a Rebel |roommate= Rupert Stiltskin |heartsdesire=To be their own main character. |magictouch=Even though I totally *Hate* it, i can fix pretty much anything, I am a biological tinker. |romancestatus=I'm kinda single for the moment, but would be open to trying anything. |cursesmoment= |favsubject= |leastfavsubject= |bffea= }} Tyler is a fairy, son of Tinker Bell. His mother's story is Peter Pan, yet Tyler is a rebel. He realized awhile ago, that his life would never be glamorous, he will only go on some adventures with the next Peter Pan, but then once their story comes to an end, when the Darlings return home, Tyler will die, and the next Peter will forget all about him, just as the ending to the original story. Tyler believes there is more to life, then just being a 'conductor' or 'placeholder' for a few other main characters. Tyler wants to be a Fashion designer, *not* a tinker. He's the main designer for InSnow, his very own Fashion Boutique that he runs out of his dorm at Ever After High. Character Personality The fairydust, doesn't fall far from the fairy, just like his mother, Tyler is a very friendly fairy...most of the time, when he feels threatened he is very aggressive. Though this doesn't happen often, he is also known to be very ill-tempered, spoiled, jealous, vindictive and inquisitive. While Tyler doesn't see this as a fault, just a part of his personality, loosing many friends in the past has led him to try and control these traits more. Tyler can change his shape to fit in better and move around better, and when he is a normal size, he has an easyer time controlling himself. While he is standard fairy size, he can only hold one emotion roughly at a time, which means that he can't counterbalance a 'negative' trait with a 'positive' trait. Tyler also cannot communicate regularly with others when he is in his smaller fairy size, just like his mother, when he is a fairy his communication only consists of jingling bell-like sounds. When Tyler is in his 'full' size, he can communicate regularly with the other students at Ever After High. Appearance Tyler has a rather lean body type. He is slightly toned, but has a thin and defined face. He styles his sparkling blonde hair, so it is asymetrically long on one side and short on the other, he keeps it up with lots of volume. He has blue eyes just like his mother, and also, similarrly wears earth tones (like his mother). He has his own, unique wing pattern, that resembles more of an insect feature. He is usually never seen without his sachel, or his sketchbooks. As an artist he is full of emotions and sometimes his aquaintences cannot read them fully. Though he is an extrovert and has many, many friends, very few of them are in his inner circle, where he feels like he can be slightly more transparent. Though he still guards secrets close, and even claims that nobody truly knows him. This doesn't stop him from making many friends, it just limits people he thinks he can trust. He holds himself with alot of dignity, as he wishes and believes to live a life of glamour, though many others in his story were not too thrilled when he decided to rebel against his destiny. Fairy tale – Peter Pan How the Story Goes Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peter_and_Wendy%7C Peter and Wendy] How Tyler comes into it? Tyler Bell's mother, Tinker Bell, had always been open and honest about her story before she died, at the stories conclusion. This being, Tyler grew up without a main parent, yet was sent to Ever After High when he was of age. If Tyler were to sign, and accept his Destiny, as the next Tinker Bell, respectivly, he would commit to being the main companion of the next Peter Pan, and help him bring the next Darlings to Neverland. He will always hate the next Wendy. Then once the climaz of the story begins, and the Darlings and Lost boys continue home, Peter will abandon him, and a year later he will die. Peter will have forgotten all about him, never even remembering Tyler existed. Tyler hates the concept of only existing so others can have their moments in the spotlight, especially when your own destiny is a rough one. Tyler decided to not accept his destiny and to make his own tale, where he can be what he wants to be and live the life he wants to live without having to conform to others needs, and wants. Tyler belives that he was born, who he was supposed to be, a rebel of Ever After, one that will set an example for other students and citizens that have horribly trajic destinies. For this, Tyler calls for change, he will always try to find a way to continue his own life, but not as a side fairy, who only will eventually die and be forgotten, no, Tyler strives for a life of glamour and spotlight. He will wrote his own destiny, and to whoever dares to step in his way...well, they better just watch out. Tyler is the current owner and main designer of InSnow: a Fashion Boutique. Relationships Family Tinker Bell Tylers mother is the iconic, tinker fairy, Tinker Bell, main companion of Peter Pan. She currently has passed away, according to her destiny. Friends TBA (i'm willing to rp around, or ship some stuff, contact me if you are interested) Pet Orcist Orcist is Tyler's pet flying squirrel, he lives with Tyler at Ever After High, where Tyler usually is in his human sized form. However, when Tyler is in his Fairy size, both Orcist and Tyler go on adventures everywhere, life adventures can be so much more exciting when your small. Romance TBA (Again, i'm willing to rp around, or ship some stuff, contact me if you are interested) Enemies TBA(ditto above^^) Gallery TylerBellFullbody.png|Original Trash Art TylerBellBySam.jpg|Tyler Bell by Sam Tyler Bell FanArtIssacee.png|Tyler Bell by Zack Trivia *This is the first official EAH OC by LondonSpear (London) to be published on the wiki. *Other Potential names for Tyler were as listed below: **Taelbell (not chosen, when said fast sounds too much like 'Tail-Bell') **Toribell (or just Tori) **Tomebell (just no) *His Never After Institute Counterpart is Terri Bell. During the LabPortal D&D community RPG story line, Tyler get's split into two beings, one fully good (Tyler), another fully bad (Terri). Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Peter and Wendy Category:Fairy Category:Neverland Category:Never After Institute